


Send Me a Picture

by hallonacht_fernweh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallonacht_fernweh/pseuds/hallonacht_fernweh
Summary: Russia is trying to pay attention to his meeting, but the pictures America is sending him are rather... distracting.





	Send Me a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this to be honest. There was probably a reason at some point, but it's been so long that I forget this even existed.
> 
> also let's just pretend you have to tap a picture for it to load cause it just works better in stories

Russia sighed as he took his seat at the meeting table. Since he still had a few minutes before the conference began, he whipped out his phone and started writing a text to America.

 

_Russia: I miss you, Sunflower. Send me a photo to get me through this meeting?_

 

_America: You got it ;) gimme a minute_

 

Shaking his head, Russia inwardly cringed. _His grammar is awful._ While he waited for America to send a picture, the director stood and welcomed everyone. Russia left his phone sitting on his knee so he’d be able to sneak glances at it while listening to what was going on. Five minutes passed, and Russia was getting impatient.

 

_Russia: It has been more than one minute, Alfred._

_America: Sry I wanted to take a really awesome pic. this worthy of the wait? ;)_

 

A moment later, and a picture popped into the text thread. Russia clicked to open it, curious to see what took America so long. When he saw it, his breath caught in his throat.

 

To say he was surprised was an understatement. America had taken advantage of the fact that Russia opted to wear a traditional suit that day. The younger man was wearing Russia’s signature coat and scarf, and nothing else. The scarf was draped over America’s crotch, hiding his arousal. Russia immediately covered the phone with his hand and took a few deep breaths. When he was under control, he once again turned to the screen in his lap.

 

_Russia: What is the meaning of this? You know I’m in a meeting._

_America: What can i say? I want u inside me_

 

Before he could reply, America sent another picture. Russia hesitated, but curiosity got the better of him. He was greeted with the sight of America spreading his legs in the air, this time without the scarf. A tremor worked its way down Russia, ending right in his crotch. America texted again, and Russia tore his eyes away from the picture in order to read.

 

_America: I guess I’ll just have to pretend this is u_

 

The next picture was similar to the last, except this time America had a dildo shoved in his ass. Russia grew warm as he noticed the tender skin straining around the toy. He shifted and tried to adjust his pants to a more comfortable position.

 

_Russia: If you continue to send these, I won’t be able to concentrate on the meeting._

_America: U know its too bad i’m not there with u_

_America: cause then i could be sucking u off under the table_

 

Russia allowed himself to imagine the scenario America suggested. Him, sitting in his chair, pretending to follow along with everything being said, while in reality his dick was out and going in and out of America’s warm, wet mouth.

 

_America: Ur imagining it aren’t u?_

_America: pretty hot, right?_

_America: if u were here I’d be riding u so hard right now_

 

America sent another photo, and Russia pressed on it. Only it wasn’t a picture. It was a video. Russia turned beet red when the sound of America moaning and working the dildo in and out of his ass filled the room. He muted the phone as quickly as he could and stood up, turning to hide his erection straining at his pants.

 

Ignoring the smug looks he was getting, Russia announced, “I, uh, have to go. Emergency.” He sped out of the room, sure he’d never be able to show his face there again. He drove home as quickly as possible. After letting himself in, he marched to the bedroom and slammed the door open.

 

America yelped, dropping his phone in surprise. Russia picked it up and looked at the picture he had been about to send. In it, America was seductively sucking on the dildo and looking up at the camera. Russia growled and tossed the phone aside. He ripped off his jacket and set to work on the rest of his clothes.

 

“Do you know what you did?” Russia asked.

 

America grinned and replied, “Made you horny?”

 

Russia threw his shirt and tie to the ground and said, “Your little video played for the entire room to hear. My reputation is ruined.”

 

“Oh my god, really?” America laughed. Russia shot him a look that wiped the smile off his face. He finished undressing and stood before the bed with a devious look on his face.

 

“This better be worth leaving my conference,” Russia warned. Alfred smiled and turned over, wagging his hips in the air. The bed creaked and dipped down. Russia pulled him closer and spread his cheeks. America gasped when he felt wet heat cover his asshole. Russia’s tongue swirled over his skin, eventually poking its way into America.

  
Russia kept it up until America was squirming and begging him for more. Without a word, Russia slathered lube over his dick and slowly—well as slowly as he could manage—pushed into America. Once he filled the other country completely, he set the pace. He went slowly at first, but sped up to a relentless pace that pleased both men. He wrapped a hand around America’s own dick and pumped it at an equal speed.

 

“God, Ivan, keep going, keep going,” America moaned. He was always the loud one. Russia used his free hand to playfully smack America’s ass cheek, relishing in the reflexive tightening around his dick as he did. He shifted ever so slightly, knowing where America’s weak spot was.

 

“Yes! God yes, don’t stop!” America cried out. “I’m gonna cum, Ivan, I’m gonna—” Sure enough, America went quiet, streams of white spurting out into Russia’s hand. Grunting at the spasms coming from America’s asshole, Russia thrust particularly deep as he too came. He breathed heavily for a few moments before pulling out and lying next to America.

 

“So?” America prompted.

 

“Worth it,” Russia answered, “definitely worth it.”

 

 


End file.
